The Center aims to develop methods appropriate to the psychological study of neurotic conditions, the change processes that lead into and out of neurotic states of behavior and experience, and the interventions that can facilitate adaptive change. It operates clinical treatment facilities in a research context, retaining records of evaluations before and after treatment, as well as data about the treatment. In these facilities, clinical research training can take place. A long range goal is establishment of a station where new psychotherapies can be systemaically evaluated for their relevance to neurotic levels of psychopathology. Emphasis will be placed on development of methods for specifying change by configurational analysis, content analysis, evaluation of outcome and rating scale development.